


Buried alive (Погребенные заживо)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cannibalism, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: A dozen dark sketches of Cabby's years in the bunker.Дюжина мрачных зарисовок о жизни Маркуса и Эбби в бункере.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Kudos: 4





	1. Disgust (Отвращение)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!
> 
> Fanfic cover: https://pp.userapi.com/c830608/v830608999/1643ce/pXvNtyZj2P0.jpg

Каждый раз, когда, забывшись, она вдыхает глубже спертый воздух комнаты, наполненный сочетанием запахов медикаментов, отсыревших бумаг и нетронутой за день еды, ее незамедлительно начинает мутить. Эбби кривится, закашливается, пока на глазах не проступают слезы, но не чувствует в себе сил отодвинуть подальше источник проблем. Ей нужно решиться сделать это наконец, скрываться ото всех вечно не выйдет. Не в этом случае. 

И все же, каждый раз, когда она тянется к краю стола, рука начинает предательски дрожать, и Эбби резко отшатывается, вновь заходясь в мучительном кашле. 

\- Все в порядке? Ты не пришла на ужин. 

Маркус появляется за ее спиной неслышно, привычно заставляя чуть вздрогнуть и поднять глаза от заполняемых бумаг. Взгляд сразу натыкается на проклятую тарелку и Эбби нервно сглатывает, поспешно оборачиваясь на его голос. И тут же снова кривится, не в силах обуздать отвращение. Впрочем, от него она давно ничего не скрывает. 

В руках Маркуса зажата точно такая же чаша, наполненная свежей вечерней порцией похлебки. И Эбби едва сдерживает рвотный спазм, дыша часто и прерывисто. Его взгляд скользит по столу, натыкается на серебристый металл с остывшим варевом и все сразу же встает на свои места. В отличии от нее, он не морщится от одного только вида еды. Не пристает с ненужными вопросами. Просто опускается рядом, хороня дрожащие тонкие пальцы в коконе теплых ладоней. Позволяя себе лишь задумчиво, с нотками озабоченности, озвучить мысль, что беспокоит его прежде всего:

-Тебе нужны силы, Эбби. 

И это тихое признание в беспокойстве лишь о ней при любых обстоятельствах разрядом тока проходит по натянутым нервам. Словно, выказывая слабость, Эбби предает его, готового ради нее на все. Даже выжить любой ценой.

\- Знаю. Но я просто не могу, - давясь слюной и слезами, комом подступающими к горлу, она кривится и с бессильной ненавистью взирает на тарелку, как на самого злейшего врага. - Пытаюсь весь день себя заставить, но тщетно. 

Впрочем, ему объяснять ничего и не требуется. И какое-то время Маркус просто обнимает ее, позволяя выплакать накопившиеся слезы. Пока она сама не приходит к неизбежному осознанию и не вскидывает на него потемневшие глаза, кажущиеся почти черными из-за расширившихся от скудного освещения зрачков. Задавая вопросы, она в первую очередь не удовлетворяет любопытство, а невольно пытается выторговать у самой себя еще одну крохотную отсрочку, прежде чем воплотить в жизнь задуманное. 

\- А как остальные?

\- Не скажу, что хоть кого-то обрадовала перспектива подобного питания на ближайшее время, но большинство справилось легче, чем ожидалось. У остальных постепенно тоже войдет в привычку и не будет даваться каждый раз так тяжело. Чтобы жить, нужно есть - простой, пусть и беспощадный, закон жизни.

Перефразируя, он все же невольно цитирует кусок из ее позавчерашнего обращения, направленного к обитателям бункера, и Эбби, закусывая дрожащие губы, утыкается лбом в его плечо.

\- И кто я после этого? 

Воскресшие в памяти обрывки собственной речи, уверяющей остальных в том, что у них просто нет иного выбора, настойчиво звенят в ушах. Действуя угнетающе, давяще. Стыдя. И Эбби, рывком отняв руки, отстраняется и резко пододвигает к себе тарелку, отставленную Маркусом. Словно бы собираясь отчаянным кавалеристским наскоком захватить непреступную ранее крепость. 

\- Все в порядке, Эбби, - он опускает ладонь на ее колено, чуть сжимая. Смотрит понимающе. И ее накрывает теплой волной от поддержки, передаваемой его прикосновениями, взглядами. Тихими словами, дающими ей очередную крошечную отсрочку. - Тебе не обязательно делать это сейчас, у меня запасено еще немного галет.

\- Нет. Ты сам должен есть. Только на похлебке ты быстро ослабеешь, - она трясет головой и бросает на него благодарный и одновременно беспомощный взгляд. - Я никогда к этому не приду сама. Но, когда ты рядом, решиться кажется проще.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я буду здесь, сколько нужно.

Она зачерпывает полную ложку и сует ее в рот с такой скоростью, что кажется, чуть ошибись с траекторией движения руки, и зубы окажутся раздроблены мягким металлом. Отвлекая ее, Маркус что-то ободряюще бормочет о курятине и прочих вкусовых ассоциациях, но это слабо помогает. 

Эбби искренне старается прожевать варево, но уже на втором подходе челюсти сводит спазмом и она поспешно проглатывает похлебку, давясь кусочками мяса. Стараясь не смотреть в тарелку. Не дышать, чтобы не чувствовать заранее представляющегося мерзостным послевкусия. 

Вдох, другой, третий. Главное не думать о лишнем, не вспоминать. Сосредоточиться лишь на механике действий челюстей и руке Маркуса, сжимающей ее колено. Однако домыслы оказываются сильнее, и, реагируя на картины, проплывающие перед внутренним взором, желудок также отзывается спазмом. 

Всхлипнув, Эбби бросается к раковине, прощаясь с жалкими крохами пищи, раздражающими пищевод. Рвотные позывы, подпитываемые все тем же проклятым воображением, еще долго не стихают, выталкивая из нее скудные остатки желудочного сока. Слезы сами собой текут по щекам, пока она заходится в хриплом кашле. 

Маркус рядом. Она все время чувствует на плечах его руку, пока вторая осторожно удерживает ее заметно отросшие за эти годы волосы. 

\- Все в порядке Эбби, ты в этом не первая, - он привлекает ее, трясущуюся все сильнее, к себе. Попутно умудряясь наполнить стакан водой из-под крана. - Вот, выпей. Тебе станет легче. 

Она точно знает, что мотивируя стражников, находящихся у него в непосредственном подчинении, он раз за разом съедал проклятое варево до последней капли. Без гримас отвращения, без ненужным комментариев, не позволяя себе отвлекаться на внутренние терзания или гадания о том, кто же послужил основным ингредиентом сегодня. И ее захлестывает чувством стыда и злости на саму себя.

\- Как ты смог? Как это получается?

Пусть голос слаб и дрожит, но она действительно хочет понять. Ей необходимо отыскать способ справиться с этим, хотя бы ради того, чтобы не видеть страданий, явственно проступающих на его лице, когда ее в очередной раз скручивает приступом отторжения пищи. 

\- За время, проведенное на земле, мне доводилось есть вещи и похуже на вкус, - он старается хоть немного отвлечь ее шуткой, но, встречая измученный, просящий взгляд, притягивает еще ближе. Вынуждая уткнуться лицом в себе в грудь и баюкая, словно расстроенного ребенка. Голос его звучит глухо и впервые напряженно хрипло. - Ты верно подметила - если я не буду есть, то ослабею и не смогу больше контролировать людей. А с ослаблением контроля возобновятся и распри. А, значит, есть вероятность, что я не смогу защитить тебя, когда ты снова пойдешь против ужесточения законов Октавии. 

Он целует растрепанную макушку Эбби, сам не замечая, как от обличения в слова самых черных перспектив их будущего, все сильнее стискивает ее в объятиях. 

\- Этого допустить я не могу. И, даже если каннибализм не самое худшее, что еще ждет нас, пусть так. И не на то пойду, чтобы мы оба протянули это чертовы пять лет, пока Беллами не вернется.

Она молча кивает, на какой-то миг полностью забывая о себе. О непроходящей усталости и слабости от недоедания и изматывающих головных болей. Об отвращении, что неизменно рождает в ней мысль о том, что необходимо прожить, продержать еще один день, которого она вовсе не хотела. Но, в опровержение ее мнимому желанию сдаться, от его слов сердце начинает биться чаще. Он любит ее. Она нужна ему, чтобы выдержать это. И, что скрывать, ничуть не меньше, чем он ей. 

И именно Маркус, беззащитный в своей искренности и желании жить ради того, чтобы жила она, вдруг выходит на первый план, что-то резко сбивая в ее приоритетах, втаптывая в пыль все устаревшие моральные принципы. 

Его любовь, о которой он больше не заявляет вслух, как в первое время, год от года не становится меньше. Не меняется по мере того, как они все лучше узнают друг друга. Словно ее слабости, кажущиеся ей самой столь непростительными, не имеют для него никакого значения. И это невольно делает ее сильнее.

Эбби в последний раз всхлипывает и, оторвавшись от его груди, вновь возвращается к столу, стискивая пальцами отброшенную ранее ложку.

\- Я смогу Маркус. Клянусь, мы выберемся из этого вместе.


	2. Panic (Паника)

В мерцающем, пронзительно красном свете прерывистое дыхание звучит как-то особенно тяжело и затрудненно. Словно свет помогает воздуху иссякать быстрее, и попытки захватить его в легкие оказываются заведомо обречены. Пот крупным каплями стекает по телу и лицу. Путается, замедляется на тонких волосках. Трепещет от сбитого дыхания, оседая на губах. 

Скрюченные пальцы суетно мнут ткань простыни, безжалостно рвут, когда наваливается очередная волна паники. Беззвучный внутренний крик, внешне обличенный лишь в разрозненные хрипы, захлебывается тонкой тканью, давящей на лицо. Ножом режущим светом. Стягивающей губы солью.

Маркус пробуждается от собственного хриплого кашля. И первые минуты со сна, плохо понимая, что происходит, ошалело водит глазами по комнате. На соседней койке стонет, ловя широко открытым ртом воздух, Миллер. Угрюмо медитирует, стараясь выровнять дыхание, только вернувшийся с дежурства Джексон. Тревожный красный свет, лишенный со временем звукового сопровождения, заливает комнаты и коридоры, и какие-либо вопросы излишни. 

Второй год заточения в бункере почему-то выдался богаче всего на поломку систем. Чаще прочих подводит система жизнеобеспечения. Измотанные инженеры сбиваются с ног, порой по несколько дней без сна и отдыха посменно латают отказывающие механизмы. Это всегда требует времени. Слишком много времени. 

Потому все они уже практически привыкли просыпаться взмокшими от пота, с гудящими головами, отчаянно втягивая разряженный воздух. Жителям Ковчега перебои с системами даются проще, тогда как легкие землян, взращенных на достатке свежего воздуха, непрестанно горят. 

Однако сложнее всего эти пробуждения даются Эбби, которая раз за разом вынужденно переживает кошмар заточения в погибающем от многочисленных сбоев из-за отстыковки корабля исхода Ковчеге. Прочих, дождавшихся помощи в той душегубке, до бункера просто не дошло. Да и о ее муках, кроме Маркуса и ее соседей по комнате, мало кто догадывается. Лишь чрезмерная бледность, губы, сжатые в тонкую нить, да трясущимися еще пару дней руки могут выдать неладное. Она слишком привыкла не подпускать никого близко. Никого, кроме него.

Озаренный вспышкой понимания, разрывая в лохмотья вяжущие путы сна, Кейн рывком подрывается с места, напрочь забывая обуться и на ходу натягивая футболку. Спать наполовину одетым для быстроты реагирования на сигналы тревоги он научился еще на Ковчеге. И хоть этот сигнал не входит в рамки его компетенции, Маркус значительно обгоняет вяло бредущих к сменщикам механиков.

В комнате Эбби также царят сдавленный кашель да сиплые ругательства. Которые лишь усиливаются, когда его сильные руки внезапно сдергивают с кровати ошалелую со сна Луизу, мастера гидрофермы, в последствии вышвыривая ее за пределы помещения.

\- Какого хрена, Кейн! Опять! - Бессильная что-либо изменить, рычит она, измотанная недавно закончившейся сменой и всем этим дурдомом. Осатанело пинает дверь, прежде чем обессиленно стечь по ней же на пол. - Эта комната не только для твоей принцессы!

Но это так, скорее для проформы. Все это тоже не в первый раз. 

Найла же, как всегда все понимающая, отшатывается от койки Эбби, снимая руку с взмокшего лба подруги, и поспешно выходит сама. Кары, встающей вечною преградой на пути, к счастью на месте нет. Она как раз возглавляет заступивший на смену отряд инженеров и механиков, выискивающих причину очередной аварии. 

Вслед за этим они обе покидают затянутый полутьмою коридор, отправляясь досыпать в его комнату. Его соседи к этому также привыкли.

Кейн, подтянувшись на руках, беспрепятственно взбирается на верхнюю койку. 

Тонкая, словно иссохшая за эти месяцы фигурка Эбби лежит скрючившись, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в простыню. Дыхание учащенное, рваное. Взгляд - невменяемый, больной. Заволоченные приступом паники глаза хаотично и бессистемно мечутся по комнате, всматриваясь во что-то творящееся только у нее в мозгу. 

Когда Маркус опускается рядом, устраиваясь на узкой койке, Эбби изначально противится. Не узнавая, вздрагивает, судорожно отталкивая его ладонями, спутанными обрывками простыни. И лишь после, вслушавшись в тихий настойчивый шепот, так же судорожно хватается бережно высвобожденными из ткани пальцами за его футболку. Хрипит, силясь вымолвить что-то. О чем-то предупредить. Уберечь. 

С его приходом приступ ожидаемо не исчезает подобно дымке. И Маркус еще долгое время лежит рядом, укрывая от целого мира собственным телом, готовый к любому повороту событий, к каждому рывку или вскрику. Обнимает, каждой частицей себя передавая тепло и чувство покоя ее измученному телу. Целует спутанные волосы на затылке, нашептывая что-то глубоко личное, чему никогда бы не позволил вырваться при свете дня. 

Каждый раз протекает по-разному. И Маркус, баюкая ее, настороженно следит за тем, как постепенно ослабевает хватка и выравнивается дыхание. Пока Эбби не проваливается, измотанная, в тяжелый сон без сновидений. После чего удобнее устраивает ее у себя на груди, изможденно опрокидываясь на спину и пытаясь не сомкнуть больше глаз, постепенно становящихся под стать тревожному мерцающему свету. 

Пока, по утру, вновь не пробуждается рывком, растревоженный. Вырванный из навалившегося на плечи свинцовым пологом сна уже не слезами, которые чувствует натянутыми жилами даже за дестяки метров от нее, а пока еще нерешительным, благодарным касанием чуть разъеденных солью губ.


	3. Disease (Болезнь)

Четыре года и два месяца уходит на то, чтобы нутро бункера начало трещать по швам. Работа основных систем налажена, каждая из них буквально собрана сызнова. Но, словно насмехаясь над едва вздохнувшими с облегчением пленниками, начинают постепенно, один за другим, сыпаться винтики поменьше. Забиваются стоки и вентиляционные шахты. То и дело вянут растения из-за нарушенной системы орошения. Выходит из строя освещение. 

Три часа с четвертью на этот раз требуется Джахе с командой разношерстных помощников, чтобы прочистить и продуть трубы на гидропонной ферме. Три часа пребывания в отсеке, где его и быть-то не должно. И все же познания Кейна в механизмах куда обширнее, чем у новой группы стажеров-землян, и потому выбор Джахи легко объясним. Три часа с четвертью и всего пара минут после - на обнаружение злополучной трещины, виновницы утечки азота и бог его знает скольких часов интоксикации.

На выявление упрямо игнорируемых симптомов они тратят еще пару дней. На лечение мучительной болезни, выворачивающей его наизнанку, кажется, вечность.

Маркус не так давно перенес воспаление легких и отравление токсином ударяет по нему сильнее прочих. В том, что в будущем у него будут проблемы с системами дыхания, Эбби уже не сомневается. Присоединятся ли к ним нарушения сердечно-сосудистой системы или свертываемости крови, еще предстоит узнать. Но она не спешит делиться не нужной, не ко времени, информацией, на удивление искусно скрывая ее за отвлеченными беседами. Об их будущем за пределами этих ненавистных стен. О небывалом урожае злаковых. О коварных планах по требованию преференций в виде отдельной комнатушки три на три квадрата у Октавии. Непостижимой, непозволительной при обычных обстоятельствах роскоши лишь для двоих.

Каждый второй приступ мучительного кашля выталкивает из него жалкие крохи того, что ей удастся заставить то шантажом, то увещеваниями проглотить, и уже через неделю Маркус заметно теряет в весе, что-то вымученно шутя про возвращение к форме двадцатилетнего. Под глазами черные круги от непреходящей слабости и нехватки сна. Забыться больше, чем на пару часов удается редко, - они оба просыпаются от страшных булькающих звуков, когда во сне он начинает захлебываться отходящей мокротой с кровяными примесями и еще долго после не может толком отдышаться, физически ощущая как нежелательно расширяются, принимая внутрь жизненно необходимый кислород, легкие. 

И все же несмотря на то, что вид у него изможденный, даже в таком состоянии Маркус не кажется слабым. Словно непостижимым образом он день за днем черпает свои силы из каких-то внутренних источников. Немыслимо поверить, что, куда большая, чем Эбби могла бы предположить, их часть заключена в ней самой. В бессонных ночах, проведенных у его постели в нарушение всех правил и протоколов. В легких бережных касаниях ладоней, когда она протирает его пышущую жаром кожу. В мягкой улыбке в противовес вполне объяснимому желанию высказать все, что думает о нем и его проклятом приятеле.

Чем больше он бодрствует, тем усиленней она вынуждена выискивать способы чем-то занять время, заполнить наваливающуюся паузами пустоту, свободную от последних новостей. Не позволяя Маркусу окунуться в тягостные мысли о собственном бессилии, бездействии и возможной профнепригодности отныне. И Эбби, наступая на горло устоявшимся привычкам, говорит часами напролет, чувствуя, как постепенно садится голос. 

Рассказывать о прошлом трудно, память все время натыкается на потерю кого-либо из близких, и все же чаще всего она говорит с ним о Вере. Маркус забавно, насколько это вообще сейчас возможно, кривится и закатывает глаза каждый раз, когда ее рассказы или представления о его матери, отнюдь не святой, слишком уж расходятся с реальностью. Однако упоминание о ней неизменно вызывает улыбку на бледных губах, и Эбби учится искусно жонглировать информацией, злоупотребляя порой своим мелким невинным сочинительством. 

Спустя неделю безвылазного пребывания в рабочем отсеке, она и сама оказывается в не лучшей форме, и скорее уж может навредить прочим пациентам, чем облегчить их боль. К счастью, пострадавших не много, и все они полностью в ведении безотказного Джексона. Джаха и его помощники выкарабкаются, если уже не сделали это, и без ее участия - даже от сильной интоксикации азотом при хорошем здоровье раньше никто еще не умирал. Но, если правила игры и изменились для пленников четырех стен да толщи могильного кургана над головой, Эбби запрещает себе думать об этом. Ее приоритеты давно расставлены. 

Препаратов, что могли бы облегчить состояние Маркуса, немного, свежим их воздух назвать язык не повернется даже у шахтеров, и она ежедневно пускает в расход удвоенную дозу запасов чистого кислорода. К чертям все запреты и правила. Это ее царство и Эбби больше никому не позволит навязывать ей свои условия. Она нужна им (о, а она действительно им нужна!) и значит смириться с ее тихим, легко скрываемым, бунтом Октавии будет чуть проще. Впрочем, ее это даже не особо беспокоит. Когда Маркус поправится, она согласна хоть на месячное заточение в карцере, но лишь после, когда точно будет знать, что опасность отступила.

И Октавия убеждается в этом лично. 

Эбби прекрасно понимает, что королева не будет игнорировать ее поведение вечно, и все же не успевает подготовиться, когда, куда раньше, чем Эбби могла бы ожидать, Октавия появляется на пороге медотсека, снизойдя до личного посещения. Она злится, едва ли не в ярости. Хоть и сложно понять на кого и почему в первую очередь направлена эта злость. На взбунтовавшегося, отказывающегося покориться, обычно отстраненного и выдержанного главного врача, или кажущегося готовым побрататься со смертью при любом удобном случае, забывшегося тревожным сном, второго советника? 

И все же в данной ситуации ни ранги, ни причины для нее не могут быть важны, и Октавия пытается выдворить Эбби из медотсека силой, привычно грозя карцером. Только безумный, темный взгляд в последний момент останавливает Блейк от этого опрометчивого шага. Загнанное животное опасно, а Эбби сейчас больше всего напоминает именно его.

\- Он все, что у меня есть. 

В руке, что нанесет порезы грамотно и точно, зажат хмуро посверкивающий сталью скальпель - ее вездесущий спутник уже не первый год. Вопреки собственным утешающим прогнозам Эбби почему то уверена, что оставь она Маркуса хоть ненадолго, и случится непоправимое, и потому готова на все, чтобы предотвратить это. Задавить любые предпосылки в зародыше. 

Владея куда большим спектром знаний, чем Джексон и кто-либо из земных целителей, она одна из немногих в бункере, кто и по сей день имеет неоспоримую ценность. Реальную власть. Которую порывается использовать лишь в первый и, надеется, в последний раз. 

И Октавия впервые уступает, оставляя ее в этой битве, в которой при подобных ставках Эбби просто не может проиграть. Отступает, сдвигая кару на время, пока не отступит недуг. 

И Маркус, спустя целую вечность, все-таки идет на поправку.


	4. Punishment (Наказание)

_«- Ты знала. Ты знала и позволила этому случиться... Ты перешла черту. Их кровь на твоих руках и даже если мы выиграем, я боюсь это будет преследовать тебя всю жизнь…_

_\- Эбби. Эбби, прошу, очнись…  
\- Просто скажи, где прячутся Кларк и остальные.  
\- Я не могу…_

_\- Я говорила тебе, ее друзья - ее слабость. Начните с Беллами Блейка.»_

_Бормотание то практически пропадает, срываясь на сиплый шепот, то нарастает, бьет по барабанным перепонкам истерическими вскриками. Эбби кровящими пальцами – ногти повреждены практически до мяса, зажимает уши. Смеживает до рези в пересохших глазах веки._

_Маркус… Кларк… Джейк… Их люди… Ее вина…_

_Ядерный коктейль из проросших семян самобичевания и рассудка, дающего сбой. А бормотание, клокоча отчаяньем в груди, все нарастает. Оглушает, разрывая в ошметки барабанные перепонки. И Эбби последним усилием отрывает ладони от головы._

Октавия не видит различий между землянами или небесными и не дает поблажек ни единому клану. Октавия знает свой народ поименно и в курсе ценности каждого из них. Октавия судит лишь по своему усмотрению. 

И все же, порой, небесный убийца в своих решениях оказывается милосерднее неумолимых законов сгинувшего в космосе оплота цивилизации.

Казнить жалкие остатки представителей человечества, отобранных для возрождения расы людей, Октавия не считает разумным. Память о физических пытках и их итоговой тщетности еще слишком сильна после Города света, а для тюремного заточения у них попросту нет необходимых ресурсов. И обнаруженный когда-то Джахой "карцер" в итоге становится единственным приемлемыми решением для разрешения проблемы неповиновения краснокровке. 

Когда Маркусу становится легче дышать, за спиной Эбби, впервые за эти годы, захлопываются тяжелые стальные двери, отдаваясь в ушах звоном похоронных колоколов. 

Каждый житель бункера знает - если нарушители все же покидают стены карцера, то выходят больными, обезволенными, похожими на людей не более, чем манекены, с тусклыми проблесками сознания в остекленевших глазах. Потому желающих преступить закон становится все меньше. Лишь в случае, когда иного пути и вовсе нет.

Свет в узкой комнатушке, где нельзя даже лечь, вытянувшись в полный рост, не гаснет. Не проникает в бетонное нутро ни единый звук. И каждый час в томительном ожидании становится подобен десятилетию. 

Попадая за стальную дверь, заключенный никогда не знает, сколько ему предстоит провести взаперти, на сколько хватит воды или пищи – количество запасов отнюдь не всегда соответствует количеству времени, отведенному для наказания. И может лишь строить предположения о том, что страшного могло случиться в его отсутствие за этими непроницаемыми стенами. Забавная особенность - помещение, отобранное для карцера, единственное защищено от сбоев систем резервными генераторами и, если весь бункер задыхается от очередной поломки, утопая в багровых вспышках и вое сирен, заключенный не ведает об этом ничего. И не проходящий, нарастающий в этой безмолвной неизвестности страх за близких, что просто не могли не появиться за такой срок, подтачивает силы провинившихся сильнее всего...

Отравляя быстрее, чем мысли, от которых не отвлечься, не укрыться в этих голых стенах, испещренных багровыми узорами – разводами от сотен сбитых в кровь пальцев, стертых в безнадежной попытке пробиться сквозь холодный бетон. Не желая давать поблажки, эти безмолвные мучители приходят к заключенным в первый же день. В хаотичном метании перескакивая с участи дорогих людей на вопросы едва ли не вечные. Выберутся ли они? Когда же они выберутся?! Да и как жить дальше, когда мрак этих стен расступится, открывая путь к свету поверхности выжженной планеты? Не упадут ли они на бескрайнюю, раскинувшуюся до горизонта землю, извиваясь в пыли подобно червям, стремясь как можно скорее вернуться в свой надежный, душный могильный плен? 

Если человек силен и может концентрироваться не только на уплывающем сквозь пальцы времени, то постепенно на растрепанное тревогой сознание накатывает одеревенелость, безвольная тупость, позволяющая на малый срок сохранить рассудок. Нервы словно бы отключаются, выгорая. И ничего не остается кроме звуков дыхания или тихого счета, неровного биения сердца, да чернеющего квадрата потолка над головой скрученной в позе нерожденного жертвы. 

Страхи, порожденные муками сознания, приходят после, чередуясь волнами. Страх заключения, которому не видно края и конца. Страх потери. Страх перед одиночеством и собственным отчаяньем. Страх боли, которая, кажется, готова вот-вот затопить сознание, зарождаясь где-то внутри. Первобытный, превалирующий над всеми животный ужас перед смертью.

День на седьмой, скрюченные, они, мало сознавая, где реальность, а где бред, барахтаются на полу, давясь собственным бормотанием и сбитым в конец дыханием, постепенно скатываясь в милосердное беспамятство. Обычно это начало конца…

_Все та же недвижимая тишина наваливается давящим пологом. Ее хрипы, свистящее дыхание, скрежет металлической заклепки на полу-оторванном кармане, царапающей дверь. Бормотание стихло, растаяв без следа. И Эбби с трудом открывает глаза, тяжело переглатывая. Горло саднит и отзывается болью в сорванных связках. Бездумно, не верящее она смотрит на свои трясущиеся руки, вяло сжимающиеся в кулаки, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на настоящем._

_Сколько дней она провела здесь, блуждая по темным закоулкам сознания? Сколько времени потеряла зря? Насколько позволила опередить себя болезни Маркуса, если она ошиблась, и та все же не решила отступить? Если думать только об этом, только о последнем взгляде на Маркуса, норовящего сорваться с кушетки, чтобы выбить для нее защиту в очередной раз, можно даже выровнять дыхание коротким, яростными вдохами._

_Шатаясь, будто пьяная, Эбби медленно поднимается. Скользит спиной вверх по изуродованной надписями стене. Безотрывно, не мигая глядит куда-то под потолок, уже не давящий на голову, вынуждая втягивать голову в плечи, своей могильной массой. На ресницах крохотными искорками зависли скупые злые слезинки._

_Маркус. Его имя, сквозящее основой в глухом биении сердца, дробным эхом отдается от неприступных стен. И Эбби делает шаг вперед._

Маркус, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в плечо бледного, как мел, Джексона, стоит посреди коридора. Багровые вспышки сигнализации, вещающей об открытии дверей, разрывают хмурый сумрак. Внутри, под лопаткой, тягучий сосущий ужас. С момента его «выздоровления» минула неделя. Семь невыносимых, тянущих душу тревогой, дней. Заключение Эбби должно длиться дольше, он знает об этом из первых уст, и тревожный вой, возвещающий о досрочном открытии дверей, вестником беды бьет по барабанным перепонкам. 

Когда Эбби вываливается из карцера, не в силах устоять на ногах, на нее страшно смотреть. Враз похудевшая, осунувшаяся. С шальными глазами на пол лица и трясущимися руками, до костей рассаженными о безразличные, бездушные стены. Внутри у него все обрывается, стонет от боли. Куда проще было переносить отхаркиваемые легкие, чем такую Эбби - больную, практически невменяемую.

Вес ее практически не ощутим, когда он легко подхватывает Эбби на руки, даже несмотря на отсутствие прежних сил. Встать на его пути ни с выражением лицемерного сочувствия, в первую очередь каждый всегда рад, что не он на месте узника сегодня, ни с предложением помощи не рискует никто. И он медленно бредет по бесконечным, извилистым коридорам, разменивая вечность на минуты. 

В общую спальню они не возвращаются. Крохотный угол при медотсеке, три на три квадрата, бывшая кладовка для медикаментов, наконец-то официально становится их убежищем. Но Маркус сейчас вовсе этому не рад, опасаясь реакции Эбби на замкнутое пространство, когда она выйдет из состояния забытья - ровно до того момента, пока они не остаются наедине. 

Когда он со своей драгоценной ношей опускается на край нижней койки, Эбби резко вскидывается, обескураживая и пугая своей порывистостью. Всхлипнув, приникает к вздымающейся груди, впиваясь тонкими пальцами в его плечи. Что-то натужно и едко шутит о ломке без нарушения правил и том, что в следующий раз нужно будет протащить с собою вязание в карцер. И Маркус не может сдержать слишком шумного вздоха облегчения, понимая, что она необъяснимым образом далека от бессилия. От отчаяния и состояния сломленной куклы, столь активно изображаемого на людях. 

И все же, в глазах, заволоченных слезами, намешано столько всего, что сложно не отвести взгляд, но он даже не думает этого делать. Лишь временами позволяет им закрыться, касаясь губами дрожащих век. Успокаивающе проводит ладонями по сбитыми, всклокоченным волосам. Опаляет дыханием истерзанные, покрытые запекшейся кровью, ладони, что не в силах оторваться от его лица. 

Она словно пока все еще не до конца верит, что они оба живы, находятся здесь и сейчас, и старается убедиться в этом всеми возможными способами. Ядовитые шутки Эбби скоро переходят в растревоженные расспросы о его состоянии, и Маркусу хочется кричать от болезненной любви, прорывающихся в этих сбивчивых вопросах. 

Касаясь лбом ее лба, руками он все крепче сжимает эти хрупкие плечи, чувствуя, как слезы текут по щекам, перемежаясь с ее. 

_Эбби давно подозревает, что карцер - одно из немногих мест, где установлено видеонаблюдение. И, вконец отчаявшись, решает проверить свои догадки единственно возможным, радикальным способом, сознавая, что это ее последний шанс на сохранение рассудка._

_Изо всех сил начинает молотить руками о стену в целенаправленной попытке нанести как можно больше видимого ущерба, пытаясь пробить путь за эту неприступную толщу бетона. Еще и еще, до ужасающих на вид ссадин и влажных змеек крови по локтям._

_Страх, что она попросту сошла с ума, задавленный этой яростной попыткой взять хоть что-то в свои руки, разрастающимся червячком копошится внутри, змеится по позвонкам. И чем сильнее он, тем чаще бардовые капли оседают на серый монолит._

_Чтобы выжить, чтобы жить, человеку необходимо любить. Дорожить кем-то. Чем-то – уже не для их времен. Не желая извиняться за спасение ее жизни, Маркус когда-то бросил ей эти слова, оправдывая собственное решение. И сейчас Эбби как никогда убеждается в их правоте._

_Свет мерцает и гаснет, сбивая дыхание. Но дверь не распахивается разом от нажатия волшебной кнопки, и Эбби наваливается на нее всем телом - силы: физические и эмоциональные, после этого отчаянного рывка резко оставляют ее._

_Тихое бормотание, исполненное проклятиями прошлых дел, ядовитым шипением змеится по углам, подтопляя сознание. И, напрягая глаза, цепляющиеся за темноту, Эбби лишь может молить все возможные силы, чтобы ее старания не были напрасны._


	5. Happiness (Счастье)

Маркус всегда был ранней птицей, но по-настоящему полюбить утро, эти тихие, краткие часы неопределенности, принадлежащие лишь им двоим, смог не так давно. 

Как и во времена Ковчега он просыпался моментально, резко, будто по щелчку, приходя в сознание и приподнимаясь на койке, готовый к любой битве, что могла предложить ему жизнь. А после, отыскав взглядом силуэт подле, расслаблялся, опускаясь на измятую подушку: неспешно, мягко, бережно. Прикрывал глаза, окутанный вязкой утренней негой таящего сна, тепла, исходящего от тела Эбби да аромата ее волос, щекочущих кожу. Успокоенный. Умиротворенный. 

В эти часы они еще не знали, что ждет впереди: очередной день исполненный боли или пустоты, гнетущей едва ли не сильнее в этом замкнутом аду, а быть может и вовсе счастья - вопреки всему даже сейчас такие все еще случались. Но, что бы ни было, это ждало их после, и Маркус не намерен был растрачивать на еще неслучившееся эти драгоценные часы. 

Устраиваясь максимально удобно на сбившемся за ночь комьями матрасе, осторожно сгребал в щекочущий пучок разметавшиеся по подушке пушистые прядки, оголяя плечо, словно высеченное из мрамора. Касался губами кожи, моментально покрывающейся мурашками от его прикосновения: смеси щекотки от дыхания и щетины, царапающий тонкую кожу.

И до последнего не размыкал век, позволяя воображению дорисовать картину хорошего утра, окружающего их. Мягкий, теплый солнечный свет, заливающий комнату, в котором золотятся, оседая в воздухе пылинки; птичий гомон вперемешку с шелестом ветра, перебирающего тонкие шторы - все то, что он успел полюбить за краткие мирные дни пребывания на планете.

Пока Эбби, еще погруженная в дрему, сонно не откидывалась назад, прижимаясь спиной к его груди и улыбаясь. Расслабленно, мягко. Влюбленно. День за днем, год за годом. И ради этой ее улыбки, все лишь ради нее одной, он продолжал выживать и бороться, даже в те дни, когда оставалось только сдаться. 

В силу своей должности Эбби большую часть жизни была вынужденным жаворонком, истово ненавидящим тяжкие минуты пробуждения: то по набившему оскомину сигналу первого подъема, то по тревожному вою аварийных сирен. И все же она каким-то неведомым образом смогла примириться с необходимостью наступления утра, даже полюбить его - в те времена, когда они заново узнавали друг друга, отвыкшие за годы от возможности пробыть наедине больше, чем двадцать минут, настолько, что окружившие их уединенность и близость в первые дни попросту оглушали. 

Разбуженная малейшим движением, скольжением дыхания по коже, она бессознательно тянулась к Маркусу каждой жилкой, замирая от предвкушения первого прикосновения, что волной покалываний расходилось вдоль цепочки позвонков. Блаженно прикрывала глаза, путаясь пальцами в густой седеющей шевелюре. 

Утром не было места ни спешке, ни опьяняющей до беспамятства страсти, присущей их вечерам. Лишь немое восхищение этой женщиной, что наконец всецело принадлежит ему, сочилось сквозь каждое неспешное прикосновение, опаляющее кожу дыхание. 

Избавившись от грубой ткани, скрывающей изящные изгибы, его ладони вычерчивали контур выступающих ключиц, спускаясь вниз, вдоль предплечий, и ниже. Маркус не спешил, с томительной нежностью исследуя каждый сантиметр горящей под его ласкам кожи, ощущая каждую новую трещинку на мягких губах, раскрывающихся ему на встречу. 

Прижавшись как можно ближе, пока он поцелуями разгонял дурманящие голову остатки сна, Эбби вырисовывала пальцами неведомые узоры на его плечах, руках. Щеке, приникшей к груди. Пока весь окружающий мир, только и поджидающий шанса разрушить их хрупкое счастье, не отступал - ему и так достанутся многие часы после. А сейчас Эбби просто растворялась во все разрастающейся неге очередного хорошего утра, подаренного им.


	6. Markings (Отметины)

Сегодня под сводами мрачных потолков бурлит жизнь и люди напоминают людей, а не изможденные, рассеянные тени. Сегодня от двери до двери журчит смех, перемежаясь с грохотом барабанов да самодельных труб. Сегодня в бункере вакханалия жизни, сегодня в букере праздник - от выхода на божий свет их теперь отделяет чуть меньше, чем триста шестьдесят пять дней.

Сегодня жесткие ограничения не давят столь обыденно и Эбби едва заметно улыбается, навалившись всей тяжестью на его упертую в стенку руку, как на единственную опору, пока вода течет по бледной коже неровными дорожками. Змеящимися, извивающимися на сглаженных временем рубцах. Кажется, будто отметины не пропустили ни единой части тела, вычерчивая в своем переплетении историю жизни. 

Маркус сдвигает к плечу тяжелые мокрые пряди, невесомо касается губами кожи, неизменно откликающейся волною мурашек. Вся их история в этих отметинах. Следы его упрямства и веры в устаревшие правила иссекли спину. Проступают светлыми щербинками по всей длине, сходя на нет лишь на изгибе поясницы. 

Пока его ладонь скользит по ее плечу, смывая вместе с мыльной пеной усталость и тяжесть двенадцатичасовой операции, Эбби запрокидывает голову, подставляя под разряженные, чуть теплые струи лицо. Капли послушно стекают на шею, окольцовывая тонкую кожу подобно затянувшейся удавке. И Маркус поспешно стирает ее призрачное присутствие взмахом губки по плечам. 

Над правой ключицей едва заметная тонкая засечка, которой он так любит касаться губами вечерами, хороня разрывающуюся от повседневных забот голову на изгибе ее плеча. След от осколка разнесенной в прах камеры, где Эбби преступила все свои принципы, осознанно лишив жизни человека. Именно эта рана никак не затянется полностью, бередя душу кошмарами, что тревожат ее и без того беспокойные ночи. 

Опускаясь ниже, его пальцы скользят по деформированному, изъеденному округлым шрамом от сверла бедру, пока не настигают ее руки, безвольно вытянувшейся вдоль тела. Тонкой, жилистой, не знающей покоя ни в небе, ни под землей. На ней тоже свои отметины, заметные куда ярче прочих. Поджившие, но еще не сгладившиеся под воздействием времени рваные раны неравномерно пересекают жилы, бугрятся на венах, вздувшихся от напряженной многочасовой работы за хирургическим столом.

Не размыкая век, Эбби на мгновение переплетает их пальцы, и вновь возвращается к своему краткому сладостному бездействию, отдаваясь во власть его заботливых рук. Вода у их ног едва заметного розоватого оттенка. А может только кажется - ведь он уверен, что успел оттереть уже всю кровь, словно бы намертво впитавшуюся в тонкие пальцы. 

Гомон за стенами разрастается, ширится, заполоняя собою бункер. Люди радуются. Люди отдыхают от въевшейся в кожу тоски, утопая в патоке самообмана. Но Эбби их не слышит. Теплая вода, в объеме, рассчитанном на четверых, приносит ощущение чистоты и легкости, а его нежные, бережные прикосновения - облегчение. Притупляют зудящую боль внутри. Вероятно, правда, что завтра им предстоит выплеснуть на остальных, изукрасит их тела очередными отметинами, венчающими новую веху борьбы за выживание на Земле и под землей. Но то лишь завтра, а пока...


	7. Support (Поддержка)

05:46 - наручные часы тусклым свечением оповещают о том, что где-то там, над толщей земли и стали, как раз сейчас занялся рассвет и Маркус на мгновение возводит взгляд к серому массиву потолка. Его внутренние часы окончательно сбились, и он не чувствует так ли это на самом деле, позволяя гудкам подъема и отбоя да этому тускло светящемуся экрану управлять собою. Впрочем, в этом он не одинок. Шаги гулким эхом отдаются в тишине, пока он один за одним минует коридоры и переходы, торопливо удаляясь от зала для тренировок - погруженный в искусственный сумрак бункер спит, следуя все тем же сигналам. 

До гудка подъема еще несколько часов, и растревоженные рабочие стараются вести себя как можно тише, расступаясь по первому его слову. Первая помощь нуждающемуся уже оказана, обломки от частичного обрушения растащены по сторонам, а механизмы вновь запущены, и может показаться, что авария в машинном не имеет особых последствий – даже кожа под его пальцами еще теплая. Однако сердце уже не толкает кровь по венам и нет смысла поднимать медиков по тревоге. 

Маркус хмурится, и, перемазанной в пыли и бурой жиже, ладонью проводит по лицам погибших, одного за другим, закрывая глаза. Смутно знакомое, слишком юное лицо он намеренно пытается не узнавать. 

После сухо отдает необходимые распоряжения. 

Ровный гул механизмов глушит тихие стоны единственного выжившего, да он и сам давит их, сколько хватает сил, пока помощники Кейна сгружают его на носилки. Кажется, даже можно поздравить разношерстную межклановую братию с успешной командной работой. Похвалить за слаженность и профессионализм. И все же эти устремленные в потолок невидящие глаза бередят душу у каждого - еще несколько жизней прерваны раньше срока, что не позволяет попусту растрачивать похвалы. Ни для кого уже не новость, что при их нынешнем положении каждая жизнь - дорогая потеря. 

Эбби, как и следовало ожидать, они даже в этот час застают на рабочем месте. Кажется, она находится в своем отсеке практически неотлучно, сменяемая Джексоном лишь на минимальное время, необходимое на сон и еду. И ее даже не упрекнуть за это - погребение под тоннами земли и обломков для многих землян оказывается неожиданно тяжким испытанием. Запертые в крошечных комнатушках, словно звери в клетках, без возможности остаться один на один с собою, люди становятся угрюмы и раздражительны. Непредсказуемы в своих действиях.

И все же, как бы ни было тошно от одной лишь мысли, то безумие, что творится вокруг, хоть немного, да отвлекает ее от собственного помешательства, придавая даже некий смысл тому жалкому существованию, на которое ее обрекли. И Эбби чувствует, что каждый ее вздох не зря, пока медицинский отсек переполнен... Людьми бредящими, раздирающими себе в кровь лица и руки. Людьми, бросающими на стены с нечленораздельными криками, стремясь выбраться любой ценой. 

Бывшим жителям ковчега тоже тяжело возвращаться к жизни взаперти, но приспособиться им все-таки проще. Тому способствует и знакомая обстановка, и привычные механизмы, и четкое распределение обязанностей, контролируемое нынешней главой кланов и ее советниками. 

Пример Маркуса, что, сам того не желая, вступил в эту игру на выживание в роли лидера собственного клана, также добавляет не малую толику спокойствия и веры людям. И Эбби порой теряется в догадка, как ему хватает на все времени и сил, в то время как она порой оказывается вымотана настолько, что хочется лечь прямиком на залитый кровью и прочими жидкостями пол, и больше не шевелиться. Как минимум вечность. Но мысли эти живут в сознании не больше нескольких минут – культивируя обиду, она усердно гонит их день за днем. И все горит и горит на работе, сбегая от собственной боли и проблем. 

Обычно при встречах она всегда молчит, даже не смотрит в его сторону. А при появлении Маркуса на своей территории просто покидает помещение. Исчезает тихо, не привлекая излишнего внимания. 

Бурного выяснения отношений и лишних слов, опрометчиво в запале брошенных с обеих сторон, им хватило вдоволь на первой неделе. Теперь же, помня о безграничном упрямстве этой женщины, он добровольно самоустраняется из ее будней, давая Эбби необходимое время. Хоть ее поведение и порядком выводит из себя. 

Вот и сейчас, едва за спиной Маркуса закрывается дверь, Джексон, предвосхищая какое-либо указание со стороны Эбби, спешно направляется к ним, дугою обходя закинутый простыней стол. Для осмотра легко раненных и его умений вполне достаточно. 

Эбби же никак не реагирует на их появление. Словно бы даже не замечает этого, все так же буравя взглядом пол, усеянный обрывками рисунка маленького пациента. Судя по пальцам, что впились в край кушетки – то ли пытается справиться с болью, все сильнее разъедающей мозг, то ли попросту силится не упасть. Общее освещение и здесь переведено на ночной режим - 1/2 мощности, и в мягком желтоватом полумраке ее фигурка, скорчившаяся на кушетке, кажется особенно хрупкой. 

По установленным собою же правилам, ему сейчас лучше всего уйти, не подавая вида, что стал свидетелем ее уязвимости. Но вместо этого Маркус неторопливо пересекает комнату и опускается рядом на кушетку. Так близко, что полу оторванная нашивка с рукава цепляется за пряжку ремешка у нее на плече. Да ладони соприкасаются едва ощутимо, ребром к ребру - большее было бы излишним. И все также молчит, устремляя взгляд на суетящегося Джексона. 

По всем правилам ей тоже надо бы привычно встать и уйти, напоминая себе о том, что лишь по его вине ей приходится проживать весь этот кошмар. Возможно, собрав остатки сил, так бы она и поступила, если бы не приметила дрожи руки да кровь, перепачкавшую эластичные бинты, стянувшие запястья. В том, что травмированные руки, вопреки уверениям, беспокоят его Эбби окончательно убеждается во время обязательных тренировок, навязанных Октавией. Но делать с этим что-либо уже слишком поздно, и теперь она даже не может ежевечерне массировать его ноющие запястья, в надежде хоть немного рассеять боль... 

И, вместо того, чтобы проигнорировать все эти признаки, Эбби поворачивает голову, опираясь лбом о подставленное плечо, стараясь выровнять сиплое дыхание. Прикрывает глаза, позволяя исходящему от него теплу растекаться по сведенным жилам, когда Маркус утыкается подбородком в ее затылок, позволяя минутную передышку и себе. 

Джексон тихо копошится в отдалении, занимаясь очисткой и обработкой ран пострадавшего. Медленно оседает простыня на остывающем маленьком теле. Потрескивает одна из ламп, принимаясь рассеянно мерцать. 

Они оба прекрасно знают, что это примирение – временно. Что она все еще злится, и после вновь отстранится, погружаясь в пучину обиды и разочарования. Отчуждения. Вот только это вовсе не повод оставлять друг друга без поддержки сейчас.


	8. Weakness (Слабость)

Когда обход мятежного крыла завершен, до конца рабочей смены остается еще досточно времени, что позволяет ему выкроить для себя пару часов тишины и одиночества. Ввалившись в комнату, Маркус тяжело опускается на нижнюю койку и тут же хоронит гудящую голову в ладонях, отчего локти согнутых рук больно врезаются в бедра. Перед глазами, стоит лишь прикрыть их, с мучительной медлительностью опустевшая гильза опускается на пол. И десятки глаз: испуганных и злых, глядящих с облегчением или немым вопросом, враз оборачиваются к нему. 

Любое оружие, что может нанести реальный вред жителям бункера – запрещено, изъято, заперто по кладовым им же. И когда глухой выстрел разрывает тишину, прерывая кровопролитие, многие хмурятся сильнее, вновь подозревая Октавию в несправедливом отношении к кланам. И все же, глядя на него, бывшие жители Ковчега заметно притихают. Слишком уж знаком им этот холодный, острый взгляд, пробирающий до костей. Когда-то его обладатель не ведал пощады, и никто не стремится ощутить гнев советника Кейна на собственной шкуре. 

Маркус, поджимая губы, обводит собравшихся взглядом; тихо, но властно, раздает краткие команды прекратить безумие и отойти от впускного шлюза. Покинуть помещение, пока об этом не узнал кто-либо еще. Хоть и ворча, большинство послушно отступает. Лишь рослый детина, понукаемый Карой - один из главных ее механиков, делает было шаг в его сторону, но дуло пистолета, направленное прямиком в грудь его предводительницы, быстро приводит смутьяна в чувство. Кейн - не Маркус, он ловко подмечает детали и не брезгует грязными ходами на пути к цели. И главное сейчас, что необходимый эффект от этого вмешательства достигнут - под его тяжелым взглядом люди начинают постепенно расходиться. Их не задерживают. Лишь Каре, не смотря на все заслуги и едва ли не уникальные умения, предстоит пара долгих недель в карцере. Подоспевшие люди Октавии это обеспечат. 

И все же сейчас даже вспоминать об этой слабости, уступке худшему в себе – тошно, и стон глухо срывается с губ. 

Второй выстрел, уже не в воздух, в этот раз мог и не увенчаться успехом. Но о том, что травмированные руки, вопреки всем уверениям окружающим, беспокоят его до сих пор, не позволяя обращаться с оружием так же ловко, как раньше, знает лишь пара человек. И сейчас Джаха единственный, кто отводит взгляд по иным причинам, подмечая горечь в холодной усмешке старого друга. Он знает о слабости Маркуса, что отдает горечью собственной вины - искалеченные ладони не крест на совести Эбби, и все они знают об этом. Однако Джаха прочно усвоил урок о том, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад, и не позволяет себе лезть в душу глубже, чем Маркус то позволяет. 

Эбби еще или занята в мед. отсеке, или же задерживается на затянувшемся собрании, и в любом случае вряд ли появится раньше, чем через пару часов, потому он в одиночестве держит бой с собственными демонами, возвращаясь в отведенную им каморку. Врываться на собрание, длящееся уже пару часов подряд, нет ни малейшего желания, все равно Маркус заранее предсказывает его итог. Благо, и без него на совете присутствует достаточное количество тех, что некогда жестко поплатились за попытку скрыть что-то важное от своих людей. 

Растирая сведенное болью запястье, Маркус заметно морщится. Отдача пистолета каждый раз словно что-то смещает внутри и после несколько дней напоминает о себе тянущей болью. Он ненавидит себя за эту слабость - необходимость прятаться от открытого противостояния за бездушной чернью оружия, но искалеченные руки не дают иного выбора. И если первые годы он еще пробует что-то исправить, долгими вечерами пропадая за метанием ножей в тренировочном зале, то сейчас даже не пытается. Выстоять в рукопашной схватке с молодым поколением ковчеговцев ему более не под силу, что уж говорить о землянах. И, все же, это не самое горькое воспоминание о сегодняшней стычке.

Иная слабость, что в последнее время беспокоит его куда сильнее – неуклонный возврат к старым привычкам. Сделай Кара или ее приспешник хоть шаг, хоть движение в сторону шлюза, разгерметизация которого могла лишить их остатков отведенного времени, и он выстрелил бы без промедления. Разом перечеркнув все те годы, что провел уверяя, что насилие — это не выход и всегда есть иной путь.

Вот только сейчас, когда не только десяток избранных догадывается о том, что от выхода на поверхность их отделяют не только стальные перегородки да управляемые шлюзы, а вероятно и тонны битого бетона, он больше не видит и тени этого пути. Особенно, зная, что об опасности радиационного заражения многие почему-то уже напрочь позабыли... 

Когда Эбби возвращается с собрания, он все также неподвижно сидит на краешке койки. Только костяшки пальцев, сбитые в попытке хоть немного выместить гнев, свидетельствуют о прошедшем времени. И она без лишних расспросов догадывается, что ему вновь пришлось перейти черту для поддержания дисциплины. Еще до того, как, заслышав ее шаги на пороге, Маркус поднимает взгляд, откровенный до предела: потерянный и больной. 

Судя по упрямо стиснутым белым губам, Эбби едва ли пришлось лучше в этот день, и все же это редкий шанс ей выступить для него опрой, который она и не думает упускать. 

На узкой койке с лихвою места для двоих. Особенно, если лежать так близко, что кажется, будто ваша горящая от соприкосновения кожа одна на двоих. Голова Эбби покоится у его плеча и губы, пропитанные солью, заставляют позабыть и о боли, и о тяжких мыслях, мягко касаясь изувеченной руки. Словно бы напоминая о том, что вместе они оправятся от чего угодно, нужно лишь выжить. 

Этап осуждения и неприятия темных сторон друг друга они давно миновали. Схоронили в прошлом. И Эбби, прижимая к груди его посеребренную временем голову, беспокоится лишь об одном - чтобы внеплановый рабочий вызов не сорвал ее с места раньше времени.


	9. Epidemic (Эпидемия)

Надсадный треск давно бесполезного радиоприемника, что настроен на максимальную громкость, корежит тишину, навалившуюся свинцом на плечи. Ненадолго притупляет адский гомон, царящий в голове - какофонию криков и стонов, скрежета металлических нашивок по заляпанному жидкостями бетону, треска рвущейся ткани. Сливаясь с шелестением звуковой волны отзвуки воспоминаний теряют свою четкость, и уже не разобрать ни просьб, ни проклятий, один лишь рокот приемника, терзающий барабанные перепонки чуть слабже, чем засевшая оскоминой в памяти песнь предсмертной агонии. 

У нее нет ни малейшего желания позабыть случившееся, откреститься от собственной вины или сожалений, как нет и веры в то, что все закончится на этом. И все же натянутым нервам требуется хоть секундная передышка от самоистязания, и Эбби выкручивает до предела регулятор громкости. Словно мешок с костями валится на узкую, жесткую тахту, приткнутую в углу. 

За равномерным треском затухает и монотонное песнопение сотен голосов землян, не стихающее часами на пролет, усиленным эхом отдающееся от переборок бункера. Молятся ли они о безвременно ушедших душах, проклинают ли ее бессилие своей в погребальной песне или же просто изливают боль в бессвязном бормотании она не знает, и вряд ли решится спросить об этом Кейна когда-либо. 

Взгляд тусклых, словно присыпанных пылью глаз, утыкается в потолок, бесцельно исследуя серое пространство. Белки красны настолько, что впору заподозрить ее не в полудюжине бессонных ночей, а в болезни, простершей свои щупальца теперь уже и ко взрослому населению бункера. Но не кровавые дорожки избороздили сухую как пергамент кожу, а лишь подсохшие следы от слез. 

Когда трясущимися руками она приподнимала легкие, иссохшие тела, с треском отрывая присохшую ткань от лежанок, вязкие алые ручейки такой же влажной паутиной растекались по запрокинутым лицам, забиваясь в глубокие, не по возрасту морщины, избороздившие их. И Эбби неосознанно морщится, резко отирая следы, стягивающие кожу солью, рукавом. 

Ткань ее форменной куртки с Ковчега сплошь усеяна подсохшими кровавыми отпечатками маленьких ладоней да разводами от дезинфицирующего аэрозоля, разорвана местами дюжиной скрюченных страхом и слабостью пальцев, и ей придется отыскать себе новый наряд в ближайшем будущем. Равно как и новое место под процедурный кабинет, что сейчас больше напоминает собой скотобойню, до сих пор частично увешанную прозрачными перегородками, что не пошли на изготовление саванов. Она думает об этом машинально, практически равнодушно. И все трет и трет разводы на лице. 

От пытки грубой тканью, едва поджившая, ссаженная кожа на скуле саднит и вновь расцветает ярко алым - удержать, не позволяя ни увидеть, что стало с заболевшими, ни попрощаться с умирающим ребенком, даже новоиспеченного опекуна не так-то просто, что уж говорить о проклятых богом родителях. Но Эбби не обращает на эту мелкую боль внимания, равно как и на резкий запах въевшегося в ткань дезинфицирующего раствора. Будь хоть крошечная вероятность заразиться лихорадкой взрослому, она давно бы уже составила компанию своим пациентам, захлебывающимся слюной и кровью в попытке вздохнуть. Выяснением, почему вирус так быстро мутировал и был столь выборочен - ни одного заболевшего старше двенадцати, да сыграл ли в этом свою роль критический уровень радиации в последние дни, ей также предстоит заняться позже. 

Резкий скрип двери в рубке связи, что она оккупировала в надежде скрыться ото всех, нарушает монотонность стрекота приемника и Эбби устало прикрывает глаза. Темнота ожигает их мириадами цветных бликов, хаотично мечущихся туда-сюда. Также, помнится, метались и люди, запертые в ожидании известий в крошечной приемной, отделенной от пораженного эпидемией отсека мед.крыла лишь парой помещений с оборудованием да стальной дверью, гарантирующей герметичность. Ни отогнать дальше, ни подпустить ближе. 

Тяжелые шаркающие шаги от входа она скорее чувствует каждым натянутым нервом, чем слышит. Узнает. И все же, когда Маркус, меняющийся в лице от все нарастающего, гнетущего слух треска, осторожно опускается на край кушетки, она переворачивается на бок, подтягивая колени к животу и утыкаясь лбом в жесткую обивку спинки. 

Она больше не злится на него за то, что вынудил ее прожить все это своим эгоистичным решением. Не стремится отшатнуться и умчаться на другой край коридора, как бывало при встречах в первые недели. Они мирятся, забывая о личных неурядицах, в первые же часы этого безумия. При отсеве добровольцев выбор Эбби, что больше не знает, кому и в чем можно доверять, сразу же останавливается на нем, не тратящим лишних слов и действующим с нею как единый механизм. Вот только даже этого оказывается мало... 

Сейчас же Эбби просто не в силах вынести еще хоть один взгляд, что полоснет прямиком по оголенной ране. И не важно чего преисполненный: боли или сочувствия, понимания или ненависти, страха или смирения. Слишком явственно стоят перед глазами картины минувших дней - когда дети, обессиленные и сдавшиеся болезни, могли лишь смотреть на нее своими глубоко запавшими глазами, налитыми кровью, пока Эбби, продлевая их агонию, словно робот обходила десяток кроватей по кругу, прикладывая к растрескавшимся губам плошки с водой да меняя высыхающие на глазах компрессы.

Треск приемника резко прерывается и она надсадно дышит, захлебываясь резко окружившей со всех сторон тишиной. От тяжести его ладони, опустившейся на ее бок, сильнее начинает ныть сведенная спазмом поясница, застуженная за дни, проведенные на холодном бетоне. И эта все разрастающаяся реальная физическая боль словно пробуждает прочие, еще не выгоревшие в ней до тла чувства. И с многими из них у нее едва достает сил бороться. Эбби дергается и глубже вонзает ногти в податливую плоть запястий. Он не должен вновь стать ее отдушиной или мальчиком для битья. Она еще может контролировать себя. 

И когда Маркус привлекает ее к себе, сгребая в объятия, Эбби ухватывается за него, как утопающий за соломинку. Избегая пересечения взглядов, изворачивается в руках, силясь прижаться как можно крепче, заглушая тишину шумом его неровно колотящегося сердца. Не замечая ни неудобства позы для обоих, ни царапин, что клепки ее куртки оставляют на его обоженной руке. 

В нос ударяет резкий запах дезинфицирующего раствора, что, как и у нее, намертво въелся в одежду и волосы. Пота. Крови. Едва уловимый флер спиртного. И от этого букета несочетаемых запахов ее начинает мутить. Как он может искать забытья в проклятом напитке? Как смеет желать, чтобы эта разъедающая нутро боль притупилась хоть немного? После того, что они видели. Чему он обрек ее быть свидетелем?! Зачем до сих пор пытается быть нерушимой стеной и опорой для нее, ничуть того не заслужившей...

Эбби съеживается, давясь собственным клокочущим дыханием, и тяжело оседает, окруженная несокрушимым коконом его рук и исцеляющего молчания. 

Отзвук все той же боли изнутри серой тенью скользит по резким, осунувшимся чертам. И Маркус крепче стискивает руки на ее ребрах, хороня лицо в спутанных седых прядях. Возрожденный в памяти треском приемника, бьющий по барабанным перепонкам шум пламени оглушает. Давит сознание. Ослепленная слезами и потом, градом стекающим по лбу, она не видит ничего, кроме размытого, удаляющегося силуэта Маркуса, что вновь и вновь перехватывает из ее дрожащих рук спеленанные тела, унося их прочь. Не позволяя увидеть сквозь прозрачный саван хотя бы того, что творит с крошечными, измученными телами вечноголодное бездушное пламя кремационной печи...


	10. Fear (Страх)

Битое стекло противно хрустит под ногами, когда она осторожно переставляет затекшие ноги, примостившиеся посреди завалов хлама на полу: остатков того, что не так давно было пригодным к работе медицинским оборудованием; перевязочным материалом, ныне весьма далеким от стерильности. Склянками с препаратами, которые они пытались синтезировать, пока их не растащили, не разбирая свойств и назначений, по углам и койкам. 

За спиной ее протяжно стонет Джексон, с трудом сносящий боль вправляемого плеча. И оглядывая окружающий их хаос, Эбби невольно вслушивается в замершее пространство, выискивая в нем знакомый голос медицинского отсека, и не может расслышать. 

Такое ощущение, что с начала этого кошмара прошло не мало дней. Быть может, недели? Невыносимо, невозможно поверить в то, что койки отсека перестали пустовать всего лишь за семьдесят два часа. А руки, покоящиеся в колыбели ее колен, принадлежат человеку, что все эти годы бок о бок с нею отстаивал право на сострадание при любых обстоятельствах... 

А, впрочем, это ли важно теперь?..

Потрепанный самодельный календарь на стене, алеющий крестами, только лишний раз подтверждает эти невыносимые цифры. И, спешно отводя глаза, Эбби натыкается взглядом на рассыпавшиеся с сушилки бинты, пропитанные буро-красной жидкостью из раздавленного пакета, присохшие к полу. Непроизвольно поджимает губы, отчего лицо тут же кривится гримасой боли. Гнева. Отвращения. 

Порожденные сегодняшним днем мысли опасны - они ведут лишь прямиком в бездну, что и так подобралась слишком близко. И она поспешно останавливает себя, замахнувшуюся на право судьи, вновь сосредотачиваясь на том, в чем хороша в любом состоянии.

Ладони, доверчиво раскрывшиеся по первому ее слову, выглядят ужасно: отекшие, заляпанные темными сгустками крови - не разобрать своей или чужой. Костяшки рассечены до кости, а жар воспаленной плоти проходит даже сквозь грубую ткань брюк и халата, свидетельствуя о возможности перелома. Вдобавок все это неприглядное, бурое месиво стянуло поврежденную кожу коркой, и, когда он послушно выполняет указание, с ее губ срывает приглушенный стон - из едва затянувшихся ран вновь начинают сочиться лимфа и кровь. 

Маркус же терпеливо и бесстрастно, словно вовсе ничего не ощущая, сносит все манипуляции по промывке и сшиванию ран, по ее примеру упрямо отказываясь от жалких остатков обезболивающих, которые еще у них остались. Равно как и от другого врача, несмотря на то, что порой Эбби непреднамеренно причиняет ему лишнюю боль - поврежденные руки, наспех затянутые бинтами, слушаются плохо. Лишь очередной взгляд на ее ладони, движущиеся непривычно медленно и неуклюже, порождает волну резко сменяющих друг друга искренних эмоций на его лице, обезображенном подсохшими кровавыми потеками. Беспокойство. Боль. Вина. Ярость…

Какое-то время после обрушения на головы жителей безрадостных вестей, все они напоминают собою тени. Бездушные манекены без мыслей и ощущений, дышащие и движущиеся лишь по инерции. Давящие внутри протяжный молчаливый вой тоски и боли, что не приносит облегчения. Пока на смену вялому затишью не приходит озлобление. Безумие. Бунты. 

Фиктивность их мира спокойствия и единства с каждым истекшим часом этих трех суток проступает все явственней. С таким трудом налаженный порядок сыплется, как карточный домик, когда становится известно, что до завершения вынужденного пятилетнего заточения, после которого они могли бы попробовать подняться на поверхность планеты, у них не хватит не только съестных припасов, но и медикаментов. А самое главное воды и воздуха - системы летят одна за одной, и никому не известно сколько еще они протянут даже на половинной мощности. И, значит, все, что у них остается - это сегодняшний день. А все, что было пережито, претерплено, оставлено позади – зря.

Немногим удается принять это достойно. И только мысли о том, что вместе они проходили и не через такое, позволяют Эбби удержаться в их числе. 

По мере пропитки его бинтов настоем на больничных койках, выстроившихся за тонким барьером ширмы позади них, возрождается голос отсека: все отчетливее начинают раздаваться сдавленные стоны и проклятия пострадавших, и она едва заметно вздрагивает по мере их усиления вопреки собственным ожиданиям. Впрочем, спрятать эмоции по подобию Маркуса удается достаточно скоро, и, игнорируя все нарастающий гомон, Эбби трудится все также сосредоточенно. 

Ведь ей не нужно даже оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что Джексон уже решил проблему - без лишних просьб занимая ее место на обходе, шумно втягивая воздух, пузырящийся на разбитых губах. Приходя на помощь Найле, что, следуя больше наитию, чем тихим указаниям, отирает спекшуюся кровь с рваных ран, действуя столь же бережно, как чуть ранее делала это для него. И Эбби невольно думает о том, что эта девушка, пожалуй, единственная, кто действительно может быть сострадательным ко всем и всегда – без лицемерия и громких клятв. 

Впрочем, эти мысли не задерживаются в голове надолго, не позволяя пустить ростки чувству вины. Промачивая марлю мазью, Эбби слой за слоем обвивает желтоватую ткань вокруг распухших кистей, вслушиваясь в то, как постепенно выравнивается его дыхание, усмиренное монотонностью и обыденностью ее действий. Всматриваясь в его постепенно смягчающиеся черты. И, когда он благодарит за оказанную помощь, даже кажется, будто это все тот же Маркус, что и несколько часов назад. 

Не даются позабыть о случившемся лишь искалеченные до неузнаваемости тела, что окровавленной массой стонут на дальних койках. Да желание закончить начатое - изничтожить, стереть с лица земли ту тварь, что позволила себе сотворить это, все резче проступающее во взгляде, скользящему по ней: по кровоподтекам и мелким швам, пересекающим то лоб, то скулу; по оборонительным ранам от запястий до локтя, сокрытых бинтами. По губам, что подрагивают отнюдь не от зарождающейся улыбки...

И вовсе не от пережитого, а от этой холодной ярости, сочащейся из резко ставшими чужими, прищуренных глаз, Эбби впервые за последний год ознобом пробирает от страха...


	11. Treatment (Лечение)

Режущий слух писк с постылой монотонностью оглашает отсек, привлекая внимание к яркой изменчивой линии на мониторе, пока та не становится ровнее штриха опытного чертежника. И вот уже не звуковые всплески, а равномерный погребальный звон заглушает собою хриплое дыхание, пятнами проступающее на мутном стекле. С его точки зрения ждать больше нечего и Джексон лишь бездарно теряет драгоценные секунды. Обнаружь они способ решения проблемы на пару недель раньше и он бы давно уже оттолкнул мешкающего врача прочь, самостоятельно приступив к экстренной реанимации. 

Сейчас же Маркусу с трудом, но все-таки удается удержать себя на месте, пусть непослушные пальцы и обхватывают дверную ручку все плотнее. Однажды он уже пошел против желаний Эбби и теперь пожинает плоды этого решения. Хоть сожаления о содеянном отнюдь не то, что он чувствует, отнимать у нее права и на законные обиду и злость Маркус не собирается. И лишь потому смиренно и безмолвно возвышается за дверью, сминая в руке тонкий металл ручки.

Пол возле округлого бака усеян разнокалиберными льдинками, залит водой, розовеющей от растворяющихся прожилок крови из глубокой ссадины – края импровизированной ванны не идеальны, но это лучшее, что можно отыскать в бункере. Джексон резко и равномерно нажимает на грудину, выверяя нажатия едва ли не по собственному сердечному ритму. Втискивает кислород в неподвижные легкие, пока Найла поодаль, следуя его указаниям, выставляет настройки на дефибрилляторе, повышая килоджоули. 

Что-то идет не так, не по плану, Маркус чувствует это каждой клеточкой. И тяжелее всего в эти минуты дается осознание собственной бесполезности. Беспомощности. Ведь даже ворвись он внутрь отсека, нарушая все просьбы и запреты Эбби, толку от того было бы даже меньше, чем вреда. Это не кино, и широким жестом не передать ей собственных сил через касание ладоней, не вынудить лишний раз услышать того, что она, и так, знает наизусть. Не убедить вернуться оттуда, где она находится сейчас… 

И, пожалуй, лучшее, что он может сделать, так, это молиться. И верить – в Эбби. Ее неистребимую волю к жизни, вопреки всему, что выставлялось ею на показ в последние дни.

Разряд электричества повторно проходит сквозь кожу, пятнами краснеющую вокруг электродов, сквозь сосуды и мышцы - каждую клеточку. Пронизывает острой болью. Он и сам ощущает ее - столь явственно, что в какой-то момент оказывается не в силах сделать и вдоха. Весь обращаясь в слух – не раздастся ли судорожный, долгожданный вдох. Во взгляд, отчего-то цепляющийся за детали: посиневшие губы, рассеченное предплечье, с которого тонкой змейкой стекает кровь, перипсихис бледной кожи. За тонкое запястье, что изогнулось под невозможным углом, да скорченные пальцы, при каждом разряде инерционно скребущие по мокрому полу. Неестественно хрупкие, с мертвецкой синевой вокруг ногтей. 

С лечением Эбби тянет практически до последнего, и при погружении под лед Джексону приходится выполнять большую часть работы за них двоих - усилившиеся боли практически лишают ее контроля над собственным телом. И все же он уверяет всех и вся в неизбежном успехе процедуры. Только когда Эбби вдруг бросает на ветер скупые слова традиционного прощания, Джексон негодующе морщится, отчего лицо его резко становится неприятным. Неуверенным. Слишком мальчишеским.

Маркус же сейчас, как заведенный, вторит эхом за ее губами, вплетая слова в самодельную молитву, обращенную не то к Богу, не то к черту. Какая разница, если это действительно поможет?.. 

_Да встретимся мы вновь…_

Система жизнеобеспечения бункера, несмотря на свою древность, не дает сбоев, и все же, даже с этой стороны двери у него зуб на зуб не попадает, пока он чеканит в пустоту тихие слова. Маркус не помнит, чтобы хоть раз в жизни ему доводилось чувствовать подобный холод: изматывающий, подобно ртути тягуче расходящийся по телу, по немеющим членам, не согреваемым током крови. Тот, что пробирает до самых костей, вынуждая белеть подобно изморози на обожженных холодом растениях. 

Измятая жесть ручки впивается в ладонь, рождая на ней очередную отметину, разрывающую расчерченные жизнью линии. Дыхание бледным пятном проступает на стекле. Третий разряд, подкидывая над полом, прошивает тонкую фигурку. 

И весь мир вокруг него на долгие секунды замирает, пока монотонный вой приборов не дает, наконец, трещину, теряясь за глухим, захлебывающимся кашлем.


	12. Farewell (Прощание)

_Мама…_

Чернота перед глазами, разбавляемая резкими всполохами серебрящихся искр, была так привлекательна, неся столь желанные отдых и покой - все то, чего в последнее время они жаждали даже больше, чем глоток чистого воздуха или тепло солнечных лучей на коже, что Эбби нечеловеческими усилиями приходилось выталкивать себя из ее вяжущих объятий. Раз за разом, как бы тяжело это ни давалось. 

Тяжело. 

Все происходящее в последние дни она могла бы описать одним этим словом - тяжело. Тяжело засыпать и просыпаться. Тяжело давиться собственным бессилием, не имея возможности даже унять боль, не то что помочь людям, чьи взгляды при входе в помещение невольно тянулись к ней, как к источнику света. Обещанию спасения... Тяжело наблюдать дюжины смертей вокруг себя, через силу втягивая разряженный воздух, удушливый и спертый, пропитанный зловонием разлагающейся плоти. 

Тяжело. Невыносимо – не отводить слезящихся глаз, пока еще можно разглядеть в пульсирующем алом свете заострившиеся черты исхудавшего Маркуса, обессилено привалившегося к стене поодаль. 

Она уже и не помнила, когда они перестали считать дни, оставшиеся до момента освобождения - предполагаемого выхода на поверхность планеты. Отмерять их один за другим тоже было тяжело. Слишком. Они таяли на глазах - умирали десятками, раздавленные лишениями, навязанным обессиленными телами безделием да изматывающим ожиданием.

На 1947-й день заточения в стенах бункера уже попросту было некого спасать. Остающиеся в живых люди… Не люди – живые мертвецы, иссохшие тени, рассредоточенные вдоль усеянных кривыми надписями стен, уже не этого хотели. Их бой был давно окончен. 

И все же, выныривая из плена темноты, она еще слышала их, тех немногих, что продолжали цепляться: за свою боль, за растраченную на лишения и никому ненужную междоусобицу молодость; за искру надежды, что нес в себе тихий родной шепот порожденный галлюцинациями, приглушенным треском приемника; за истощенное, едва живое существо, надсадно дышащее на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

От долгого лежания в одном положении затекли, онемели мышцы, давно пройдя стадию покалывания и рези - сил на то, чтобы сдвинуться хоть на пару сантиметров у нее не было. Слух и зрение - все, на что была еще хоть какая-то надежда. И Эбби продолжала упрямо вглядываться в сумрак зала воспаленными глазами - словно это могло хоть как-то помочь прояснить померещившееся, пока ее не захлестывало очередной волной слабости, ни смыкались свинцово тяжелые веки 

_Мама… Мам…_

Понять сколько она в очередной раз провела в забытьи было сложно: все то же тусклое, давящее освещение, окрасившее красным изможденный лица; полупустой зал; скорченные тела, усеявшие пол. Люди, стремящиеся к уединению в собственной боли и отчаянье в последние дни, сегодня стекались сюда один за другим. 

Радиоустановка для связи с Ковчегом была размещена здесь, в самом центре безмолвствующего ныне зала советов. Их последняя искра надежды, манящая, тянущая к себе будто пламя мотылька. Ведь пятилетний срок, пусть и по примерным подсчетам, уже скоро должен был подойти к концу, а значит секундой, каким-то жалким днем раньше шелест приемника мог дать трещину, зазвенеть голосами людей, спешащих к ним на помощь... 

Количество звездных искр раз от разу все увеличивалось, размывались очертания и контуры даже у ближайших предметов, и в конце-концов Эбби пришлось напрягать один лишь только слух, стремясь расслышать натужное сопение - свидетельство того, что не одна она все еще продолжает цепляться за жизнь. Звучало оно куда тише, чем раньше, доносясь откуда-то справа - с места, где подле Октавии сгрудились оставшиеся представители последнего Совета. И это было не тем, что ее интересовало. 

На то, чтобы с трудом, давясь подкатившими к горлу тошнотой и страхом - как только хватило внутренних ресурсов, повернуть голову, ушло не менее семи минут. Едва ли меньше, чем на сверхусилие над неловкими, растрескавшимися пальцами, что зашарили по холодному полу. И лишь когда под дрожащей плотью едва приметно, вяло, но все же толкнулся пульс, она вспомнила как дышать. 

Если бы Эбби могла закричать, заплакать, было бы легче. Но ни в одном из них практически не осталось жидкости. Кроме пульса и редких душащих приступов рвущегося легкие сухого кашля Маркус уже несколько часов не подавал признаков жизни. И поддаваясь страху и слабости Эбби безмолвно взмолилась уже совсем о другом: чтобы ему удалось уйти в этом бессознательном, спасительном полусне, без лишних мучений и боли. И чтобы ей довелось уйти хоть на пару мгновений, но раньше. Пережить еще и его агонию было бы слишком. На такую цену даже она нагрешить не успела...

И все же, словно насмехаясь над столь переменчивыми ее желаниями, монотонно текли минуты, часы. И ничего не менялось. Не приходило с довлеющей над сознанием темнотой обещанное избавление. Лишь ожидание, разбавляемое приступами забытья, становилось все тяжелее. 

Пока еще оставались хоть какие-то силы Эбби вновь дотянулась до запястья Маркуса, вслушиваясь в биение пульса кончиками пальцев. Все ее надежды, ожидания, страхи и радости в последние годы были связаны с ним. И лишь его любовь и близость были тем, что давало силы бороться и выживать. Что позволяло верить в необходимость всего того, что пришлось совершить. И сейчас больше чем когда-либо Эбби нуждалась в его силе и поддержке. 

Сдирая ставшую слишком тонкой кожу о бетонный пол, она сжала прохладные пальцы, не отзывающиеся на ее прикосновение, притянула ближе к груди... 

В конце Эбби ожидала чего угодно: леденящего холода, оцепенения; слепящего света и легкости, что наполнила бы тело. Краткой череды радостных моментов, что заверили бы в том, что жизнь была прожита не зря. Но не было ничего. Лишь холод пальцев Маркуса, стиснутых в ее ладони, да нарастающий фантомный шелест земли вперемешку с бетонной крошкой, осыпающейся сверху на их неподвижные тела. 

Все та же изматывающая ложной надеждой, истязающая галлюцинация. Все тот же родной голос, которому еще не время было оказаться на земле...

\- Мам!!


End file.
